The present embodiments relate generally to an article of footwear, and in particular to an article of footwear with a bladder system.
Articles with bladders have been previously proposed. Some designs include a cushioning member that surrounds a reservoir. Other designs include a buffer air cushion that has an outer air cushion and an inner air cushion.